Sabrina Waffle
|kanji = サブリナ ワッフル |rōmaji = Saburina★Waffuru |alias = 自然ドラゴンスレイヤー, Shizen doragonsureiyā (Nature Dragon Slayer) ローズドラゴンのスレイヤー, Rōzudoragon no sureiyā (Rose Dragon Slayer) 森ドラゴンのスレイヤー, Mori doragon no sureiyā (Forest Dragon Slayer) |color = Lime |text = White |name = Sabrina Waffle |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 24 (Post-Timeskip) |height = 166.3 cm |weight = 54 kg |hair = Dark Purple |eyes = Violet |birthday = 7 October, X784 |blood type = AB |affiliation = Blue Falcon |previous affiliation = Jenna's Bakery |mark location = Right Hand |occupation = Mage |team = Blue Falcon's All Out |partner = Ha-Na Acha Lenvonith Lucy Hearftfilia |base of operations = Blue Falcon's Guild |previous occupation = Cooker |previous team = N/A |previous partner = None |status = Active, Alive |relatives = Rosa Cosmos Tacia (Foster Mother) |magic = Forest Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic Requip Eyes Magic Pieces And Texture |weapons = Broadsword |japanese voice = Marie Inoue |english voice = Michelle Leigh}} 'Sabrina Waffle '(サブリナ ワッフル ,Saburina Waffuru) is a Forest Dragon Slayer and was a Mage from the Blue Falcon Guild. She joined the guild somewhere in the year X788 and currently have a long-running 3 years tenure with it. She gained an outstanding reputation in her guild for being the first and only Dragon Slayer in it. According to Sabrina, she was taught the Forest Dragon Slayer Magic by her foster mother, Rosa Cosmos Tacia. Thus, making her as one of the First Generation Dragon Slayer. Appearance Personality Sabrina is renowned to be a very kind and carefree person, often recieves some scolding from Lucy because being usually doesn't take things seriously. She will help anyone that is in need, resulting usually wasting a lot of jewels on food for the homeless or donations to charity. She says that it is the right thing to do because of what her foster mother said, "Everyone and everything is part of nature, if one thing falls, it will affect everything in this world". Sabrina is always seen laughing with a bright smile on her face anytime of the day, this is due to the fact that she is very cheerful and active young girl. She also has a soft spot for animals, especially cute ones, and won't even hurt a single flying fly", as stated by Lucy and Ha-Na. On the second hand, Sabrina is rather a destructive and out-going type of person. After fighting, she somehow leaves a notable scars at some certain area, resulting with her provoking the anger of residence and Magic Council. History Synopsis Natural Prowess Magical Physical Magic And Abilities Forest Dragon Slayer Magic Sword Magic Requip Eye Magic Pieces And Texture Equipment Quotes Trivia *This will be the last work done by the author for this week. It is caused by the Author's mother who constantly nags while she is writing. *This article will remain a stub until the author went deeper with her story progress. *Waffle is the author's favourite food. Category:Forever And Always Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female Category:Character Category:Legal Mages Category:Mage